


Big Blue Box At 221b

by TheColdEastWind



Category: BBC Sherlock T.V., Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Cross over if you can spot it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColdEastWind/pseuds/TheColdEastWind
Summary: Just a whimsical little piece for a friend.





	Big Blue Box At 221b

**Author's Note:**

> Of course its for you.

"Sherlock, why in the hell is there a big blue box at 221b?" John was past the point of surprise with all things Sherlock, but this box was more of a curiosity then usual.

"Oh yes well that. A friend asked me to keep it for him for a time." Sherlock answered off handedly.

"A friend?" John asked incredulously.

"Yes John, a friend. From another time." Sherlock was being oddly short and a little evasive.

"Dose he have a name?" John needed answers.

"Who?" Sherlock feigned distraction.

"Your friend, this madman with a box?" John was exasperated.

"Corse he's got a name John, everyone has a name." Sherlock rolled his eyes. Now it was his turn to be exasperated.

"How long is he leaving it here then? When is he coming to pick it up?"

"Oh it's all relative John. I have no idea." Sherlock waved a hand through the air being dismissive, trying to down play the whole thing.

"We really don't have the space for it Sherlock." John was losing steam and was nearly ready to drop the subject.

Sherlock squeezed gingerly between the big blue box and the kitchen counter holding a stack of slides and a beaker as if the thing where a regular fixture in their lives. 

John laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of his life.

"Always your way love." John mumbled as he walked out of the kitchen and down the stairs.

Sherlock rushed to the door way about to ask John exactly what he'd just said, when he heard the fimiller sound of a door clicking shut. He turned back to the kitchen.

"So that's him mmm?" A tall ginger of a man asked in a cheerful sing song voice as he nosed about looking at things.

"Don't start." Sherlock's voice held a bit of a warning but no anger.

"You know we could just pop off and take a peek at all the really quite wonderful things ahead for the two of you. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, or maybe not so surprised, but still pleased."

"You know my answer." Sherlock remained stoic.

"Yes I do. But I owe you. And I think you deserve to know." The chap was good natured.

"I already know. And you don't owe me. You'll never owe me." Sherlock held out his hand.

"Right then. Goodbye, Sherlock Holmes. For now." They shook hands, the man stepped into the blue box, and the door clicked shut behind him. 

"Sherlock, Sherlock, what's that noise?" John bounded back up the steps calling out. He stoped short in the kitchen door way. "Where's the blue box?"

"Gone John obviously. Do keep up." Sherlock shook his head, smiling at John with a warmth that John couldn't help but return. 

"You are insufferable...and brilliant. And I have no idea what I'm going to do with you. Come to breakfast with me."

Sherlock sat down his things stood and smoothed the wrinkles from his suit.  
"What a surprise. I'll just get my coat."

"Sherlock, why is there a fez in the sitting room?"


End file.
